Jerome Dalmatia
Jerome Dalmatia (ジェローム・ダルマチア Jerōmu Darumachia) is a General in the Anyran Empire's army. He has been referred to as The Strongest General (最強の将軍 Saikyō no Shōgun) and is revered as the mightiest asset of the Empire. Appearance Jerome is a heavily muscular giant with shaggy, red hair, red eyes, a thick beard and a bronze skin tone. Personality In contrast with his imposing physical stature, Jerome is a light-hearted, jovial and compassionate man that desires to live a "good life". He is quite open-minded and he does not prescribe to the idea that something is either good or bad, expressing an unbias perspective when dealing with criminals and dark mages. He is unquestionably loyal to Emperor Ronin. This loyalty is perhaps suspicious as it contrasts poorly with the rest of Jerome's personality. Relationships |-| }} History Magic & Abilities As a general Jerome is one of the Ancyran Empire's strongest fighters, has authority over all the soldiers ranked bellow him and has command of a field army of between 100,000 and 300,000 men. He has supposedly turned down the promotion to general in the past before eventually accepting, inferring that he has been general-level in strength for a long time. According to his title he is strongest general in the garrison (though this might just be in terms of physical strength rather than total combative ability). Also as a general he can be called on at any time to directly serve the Yosumi. Physical Capabilities Monstrous Strength: Befitting someone of his large size, Jerome possesses an incredible degree of physical strength and might being capable of smashing trees, buildings and other strong structures with minimal effort. In fact the wind pressure generated from an accelerated movement alone is powerful enough to cause serious damage to his surrounding area and blow people back. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: For someone his size, Jerome has impressive reflexes, being able to counter particularly quick opponents that manage to slip into his guard. Immense Durability: Jerome possesses amazing durability being capable of brushing of attacks from physically individuals. Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to his size, Jerome usually needs nothing more than his strength to beat his opponents but he is still an accomplished hand-to-hand combatant displaying considerable skill whilst fighting other opponents his size or opponents with particular high hand-to-hand skills. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As the strongest general and most probably the single most powerful member of the Ancyran Empire, Jerome possesses an extreme and ridiculously large amount of magic power. Magic Chaos Magic (混沌の魔法 Konton no Mahō): The reasoning for Jerome's epithet, Chaos Magic is an extremely destructive and powerful Caster Magic that allows Jerome to disrupt the normal flow of events in order to incite disorder. Jerome's primary and sole manifestation of this magic is in the form of the creation of powerful shockwaves. These shockwaves can travel through practically any medium including but not limited to; water, energy, the earth and even the air, allowing Jerome to attack someone without actually achieving physical contact with them. Though it should be noted that by combing these shockwaves with a physical attack such as a punch, he can transfer the shockwaves quicker and with greater intensity than otherwise. By shovelling pressurised magical energies into a living target, Jerome can cause great pain by breaking bones or distributing blunt trauma against them and can even send opponents flying great distances. Regardless of the target, the degree of the effect is dependant on how much magic power is used to perform the spell. Furthermore because these shockwaves are created through use of etherano, Jerome can use them to interact with magic spells to a significant extent in order to repel, divert or outright negate them. *'Chaos Break' ( Kaosu Burēku lit. Chaotic Shock): **'[[]]' ( lit. Terrible Shock): **'Chaos Brigade' ( Kaosu Buragādo lit. Mixed Chaotic Shock): Equipment Quotes Battles & Events Trivia *Jerome's physical appearance is based off of Alexander the Great from the "Fate" series. *The character shares the same birthday as his namesake, a priest and saint.